Packaging of confectionery products and other consumable products is important for marketing and display of the products. It is desirable to present an attractive and distinctive package with space for brand names, graphics and text. Packaging must also serve practical needs such as keeping the products from being damaged during shipping, keeping the products fresh, and in some cases providing a reusable and reclosable container, for example, when not all of the products are likely to be consumed at one time.
Confectionery products such as gum and mints are often packaged in “blister packs” in which individual pieces of the product are contained in separate sealed plastic packs or “blister cavities” spaced on a backing sheet. This type of packaging keeps the products separate, fresh and sanitary and allows sharing one's gum with another person without touching the gum. A consumer removes a product by pressing on the pack and the product contained therein, rupturing the backing sheet and releasing the product.
One or more blister packs are typically placed within a paperboard sleeve to form a package. Desired branding, graphics and other indicia may be printed on the outside of the sleeve. These sleeves are typically open at one or both ends, allowing a consumer to slide a blister pack out of the sleeve for convenient access to the products. However, because of the open ends, the blister pack may fall out during transport or handling of the package. If more than one blister pack is included in the sleeve, once one blister pack has been consumed and discarded, the remaining blister packs may be prone to fall out. Further, since the package may be placed in a consumer's pocket or purse, foreign material such as lint or dirt may enter the open ends of the sleeve. Moreover, such packages are not especially tamper-resistant. For example, an unscrupulous person may slide a blister pack out of a sleeve at a retail display, remove one or more products, slide the blister pack back into the sleeve, and return the package to the display.
It is desirable to provide an improved package for products including, for example, gum and other consumable products, especially those products packaged in blister packs. It is desirable that the package be fully-enclosed for transportation, display and sale, but both easily openable and reclosable by a consumer after purchase.
It is also desirable to provide a package that is convenient for use as a portable package and that may be reconfigured by the consumer into a different and more convenient format, shape or size, so that, for example, the package will fit conveniently in a pocket or purse. Further, it is desirable that the package can be reduced in size after part of the product has been consumed.
It is also desirable to provide an attractive package which in its initial configuration has a relatively large “footprint” for display purposes, to catch the eye of consumers and to provide generous space for branding, graphics, other indicia and textual information. It is further desirable that the package remain neat and attractive after having been opened and reconfigured by the consumer.
Finally, it is desirable to provide a package with an audible sound effect when the package is opened, to add distinctiveness and consumer interest and to signify that a fresh sealed package has been opened.